Seddie Song Drabbles!
by MustBeDreaming13
Summary: Here are some cute song drabbles...SEDDIE OBVIOUSLY!


Seddie song drabbles!!! OK, so I did my best on this and it is my first song drabble so please no criticism :).

Sam's POV:

I woke up to the morning light, thinking of Freddie. He and I had just separated after years of unforgettable love. I had been thinking about him more at night than ever before and crying at night before I went to bed. I recalled everyday we spent together for the past three years. They were the most wonderful years of my life. It was heart breaking and I missed him so much. My phone started vibrating and I reluctantly picked it up when I saw it was Freddie, but at the same time I was ecstatic.

"Do you miss me as much as I miss you?" he asked before I could say hello.

I smiled into the phone.

"Yes, I do."

"Yes I do" by Rascal Flatts

Freddie's POV:

I watched Sam beat up another kid for accidentally tripping her. I actually admired her for her bold and strong attitude. And she was also beautiful, but I would never tell her that.

After beating up the kid she came up to me and said, "You got drool coming from your mouth, Fredward."

I wiped at my mouth, embarrassed.

"What's wrong with you, Fredweird? Is something going on in that weird head of yours?" Sam asked me, knocking on my skull, hard. I rubbed at my now aching head.

Maybe now was the time I should tell her how I feel. I took a big gulp of air and wiped off the film of sweat on my forehead.

"Well?" she asked, impatient.

I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair and stared down at my shoes. What am I supposed to say? I love you Sam and I always have? I want you to be mine? Marry me?

"Spit it out, Freddork!" she yelled.

"You got something on your shirt," I lied, pointing at her clearly clean shirt, and ran off down the hall.

Oh, the things I will never say.

"Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne

Sam's POV:

Freddie had just left Carly's apartment and Carly and I were sitting on the couch in the Shay's living room. I thought of what he had just said. We were talking about dating and such when he said he would never fall in love.

"_Why?" I asked. "Because you know you're too much of a dork?"_

"_No," he replied, glaring at me. "It's just not logical. I mean, if I never feel in love I wouldn't have to worry about anything. It's easier to keep my heart to myself," Freddie said, running his fingers through his hair._

_I just laughed, hoping that he was wrong. _

I stared at the glowing TV, watching "Girly Cow" with Carly. I wasn't paying attention though. I was thinking about what Freddie said. Maybe he'd fall in love with me though. I mean, I knew his favorite color and the color of his eyes and well, just everything about him.

"Do you love Freddie?" Carly asked me, turning her head away from the TV, directing her attention toward me.

I let out a loud guffaw. "Why would you think that?" I asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"Oh, just wondering. Do you?"

"No," I lied.

"I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift

Freddie's POV:

I comforted Sam as she cried her heart out to me. Her mom had just hit her and told her cruel, unloving names after getting high again. I wrapped her in my arms and watched the love of my life cry. I didn't like seeing her so upset, it just broke my heart.

I whispered something funny about Gibby in her ear and she looked up at me with the widest smile in the whole wide world.

I absolutely loved it when she smiled.

"Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" by Nine Days

Sam's POV:

I watched Freddie walk past me through the hall. I gave him a devilish smile and he waved devilishly back at me. I knew he liked me. Problem is he had a girlfriend named Valerie.

Just then, Valerie came up and plastered a kiss on Freddie's lips. He smiled weakly at her, looking like he desperately wanted to escape. I did not like his girlfriend and I thought that he needed a new one and that one was me.

I marched up to Valerie, who was playing with Freddie's hair, ripped her off of Freddie, and pushed her into the trashcan. I grabbed Freddie's shirt collar and gave him a kiss that he would never forget.

"I want to be your girlfriend," I whispered in his ear after I kissed him.

"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne

Freddie's POV:

I eyed at Sam's iPod after she left the room. I wondered what kind of music she had on there. I looked side to side; making sure no one was coming, and snatched the iPod off the coffee table. I scrolled through the list of the multiple choices of songs. All these songs were the ones I liked! I started playing one of them, but then saw Sam coming down the stairs. I quickly ripped the earphones out of my ears and placed it back on the table.

_One hour later._

Carly, Sam, and I were all sitting in a booth at the Groovy Smoothie, slurping our delicious smoothies. Then a guy came in with a toupee on his head. Sam and I spit out our smoothies, laughing at the most random situation.

"That wig on his head…" I started.

"Looks like it was made out of his back hair!" Sam blurted out, finishing my sentence.

We started laughing, uncontrollably. Carly looked at us confused, not sure what we were talking about. She rolled her eyes, but then smiled.

"You two make a good "you and me"," Carly said, looking at us.

We both looked at each other, acting disgusted, but on the inside I knew it was true.

"You and Me" by Plain White T's

Sam's POV:

I stared into Freddie's eyes as we sat on the beach. He had driven me there for our one year anniversary. I never knew I would fall in love, let alone fall in love with Freddie. Love crept up into me and took me by surprise. I couldn't even believe it with my own eyes as I gazed up at the face of the love of my life.

"I love you," he said to me for the billionth time that day. But it never got old.

"Say it one more time," I said, placing my hand on his.

He moved in a little closer and whispered, "I love you more than anything in the whole wide world, Sam."

"I love you too."

I placed my hand on his warm cheek, closed my eyes, and kissed his soft lips. I always liked it when he would say it again for me.

"Say It Again" by Marie Digby

Well, there it is for ya!!! Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
